Beneath The Stars
by CurlyMustache
Summary: What is shared between two after disaster strikes.


Harry had been lying in bed for little over an hour, silently watching the window. He listened to the soft sounds of night; the occasional chirp of a cricket or the rustling of the leaves outside as gentle breezes stirred the otherwise still night. Once Harry and Ron had climbed into bed, the latter had fallen asleep rather quickly. Harry was left awake in the dark of night, sifting through the painful thoughts of previous events.

How had Voldemort known the correct date when Harry had been leaving his house? Had someone given them away? If so, who was it? Since when could Voldemort fly? What was that strange golden light that had blasted out of Harry's wand? Out of all these questions, one weighed heaviest on his mind.

Was Mad-Eye Moody really dead?

This was the question that troubled Harry the most. They hadn't found any remains… Maybe the crazy old man had managed to escape death? That was all Harry could hope for. Finally, he couldn't stand being stuck inside with his thoughts. He would never get any sleep this way, anyway. Harry kicked off his sheets and pulled himself out of the bed before quietly sneaking past Ron, who was snoring obnoxiously loud, a small string of drool hanging off his lower lip. …Ew.

Harry made his way down the staircase and through the kitchen, then out the backdoor.

He wandered through the Weasley's backyard to the overgrown field where he had apparated just a few hours ago. He found a dry spot and flattened the ankle-high grass with his body, stuffing his arms behind his head and staring at the twinkling stars above him.

The weather was cool. A soft breeze swayed the grass around him.

Harry had nearly dozed off when a crunching sound – the sound of someone walking up to him – made him nearly shit himself. He jumped up, his wand digging into someone's throat. The word Sectumsempra had begun to fall from his lips before he realized who he was holding at wandpoint.

"Sectum-!" Harry began, abruptly cutting himself off.

Harry dropped his arm and frowned.

"Ginny, what are you doing out here?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed. He sat down once again and Ginny joined him at his side.

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly, settling on the grass. She stared up at the stars, her red hair splayed out around her head.

Harry lay as well, knowing that his hand was inches away from Ginny's.

"Harry," she whispered, turning her head so her cheek was on the ground and she was facing him, "I'm scared."

Harry frowned, tilting to look at her, "Don't worry. We're at the burrow now. Nothing can hurt us."

"That's fucking bull, Harry, and you damn well know it," Ginny replied sharply. She glared at Harry for a few moments before her lower lip began to tremble and a couple of big, fat, salty tears slid sideways down her face.

"I wish I could be-… I wish… I could believ-ve it, Ha-Harry…" Ginny choked between sobs. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed, watching her until she calmed herself.

They were both quiet for a long time. Ginny's sobs subsided eventually.

"Harry…?" Ginny's eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were damp.

Harry gave Ginny's hand a squeeze, "Yes?"

Ginny sniffed and took her hand out of Harry's so she could wiggle closer and wrap her arms around his arm. She clung to his arm and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Ginny stared at Harry's chest and, without making eye contact, murmured very softly, "I love you."

Harry swallowed, startled.

"Ginny, I… -," Harry started.

"If you're going to reject me, please don't. I just can't take it right now. Lie. Lie to me. Tell me you love me, and that nothing bad will ever happen to us or the burrow. Tell me you'll make it all better. Please, Harry."

Ginny had begun to cry again; silently this time. The salty tears dropped onto Harry's gray sleep shirt.

"I won't lie to you, Ginny. I couldn't lie to you. I will make sure nothing bad will ever happen to the burrow or you or Fred or Ron. I'll make it all better, eventually," Harry murmured, "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny buried her face into Harry's neck, "I wish that were true."


End file.
